1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise support device and the related arts for supporting a stepping exercise.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Patent Document 1 (Jpn. unexamined patent publication No. Hei 6-91018) discloses a stepper where a user places a left foot and right foot on a left pedal and a right pedal respectively to push them down alternately at left and right sides. In this way, the stepper exercises the user. Since the stepping exercise using the stepper is monotonous, considerable effort is required for performing continuously for a long period of time. The same is true for an exercise using a cycling machine.
Therefore, in the Patent Document 2 (Jpn. unexamined patent publication No. 2003-205051), a special computer links a cycling machine with a monitor and displays a video image in accordance with movements of pedals on the monitor, and thereby an exercise support device capable of supporting a user so as to continuously exercise is provided.
However, the exercise support device as shown in the Patent Document 2 requires the cycling machine and the special computer, and therefore the user has to purchase them. As a result, it is great expensive involved for the user and also a relatively large installation site is required.